Lane Minamoto
Storm Loyd is a fan character 'made for the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. She is a duelist and currently duels with Pegasus' and the Elemental Hybrids. She is the Love Interest of Jaden Yuki. Basic Information Basic Stats '''Name: '''Storm Loyd '''Alias: 'Phoenix 'Age: '''15 (Eternal Bonds), 16 (Eternal Light), 17 (Eternal Return), 18 (Eternal Darkness) '''Rank: '''First Year Obelisk '''Deck: '''Pegasus and Elemental Hybrids (First Year and Beginning of Second Year), Gem Heroes (End of Second Year and Rest of Third Year '''Duel Spirit: '''Athena Physical Description Storm has long blond hair that is weaved in the back and has some framing her face and deep green eyes. First Year Storm's First Year attire consists of a in greyish-blue long sleeve turtleneck shirt, a long green sleeveless hooded vest that goes to her knees, a white loose belt, two belts criss-crossing with her deck case being on the right hip, a pair of black and red fingerless gloves that end a little before her elbows, and brown boots. As Phoenix Storm's attire as Phoenix, her past life, consists of black long sleeve turtleneck that goes up to her mouth, a long red jacket with silver lining, brown pants, darker brown boots, and brown gloves that go to her wrists. When Storm is Phoenix, her green eyes change to silver and her hair turns from blonde to long green, with her bangs covering some of her eyes. Her duel disk also changes. It turns into a Pegasus Wing with the deck head being the same as a Pegasus' head. '(Basically her attire is Phoenix's (of Beyblade Metal Fusion) attire) Second Year Storm's Second Year attire consists of a sleeveless black shirt with gold lining, black pants, a long white sleeveless vest that goes to her knees, a loose green belt, black fingerless gloves, and black boots, Personality Storm is a young independent girl. Dueling is her greatest passion and she cherishes each of her cards. She's not one to take insults. When someone either annoys Storm or makes her mad, her eyes will change to silver. Family *Seth Loyd (older brother) *Kyle Loyd (Overprotected Father) *Anna Loyd (mother deceased) *Phoenix (Past life) Background Eternal Bonds Storm is a fierce and tough duelist. Storm came to Duel Academy to find her missing brother, as well has to recover her memory. Before coming to DA, something happened to Storm that made her loose her memory. Storm is an all-out tomboy; very intelligent. Storm can also see Duel Spirits; her main partner is Athena. At the School Duel, Storm is chosen to duel North Academy's Female Duelist, which is Michelle Parker. During the Gravekeeper's challenge she duels against Gravekeeper's Priestess, and wins half a star-shaped pendent while Jaden gets half of a Charm. Storm's first Shadow Duel is Dark Angel, who has the other half of her pendent. Storm's second Shadow Duel is against Black Lance, who is her older brother Seth! When Storm first sees Camula, she then remembers that it was Camula who made her lose her memory is and is out for revenge against the Vamprie Lady. Storm's fourth Shadow Duel is against Abidos III. Storm then duels against Kagermaru with Jaden and reveals her other Elemental Hybrid cards. For the Graduation Matches, while Jaden battles against Zane, Storm is going to duel against Rosalie. Eternal Light Eternal Return Eternal Darkness Trivia *Storm is a Left Handed Duelist. Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh GX Category:Female